


О трагических приключениях Хуана Цзытао, которого несправедливо заставили быть третьим лишним в паре ЧенИнь и сидеть на шоукейсе Чжан Лиинь, и о том, как он теперь ненавидит свою жизнь

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Тао оказался на шоукейсе Лиинь. Нет, на шоукейсе ЧенИнь. Господи, как же он ненавидит свою жизнь.





	О трагических приключениях Хуана Цзытао, которого несправедливо заставили быть третьим лишним в паре ЧенИнь и сидеть на шоукейсе Чжан Лиинь, и о том, как он теперь ненавидит свою жизнь

**Author's Note:**

Перспектива, напоминает себе Тао. Его ситуация могла быть гораздо печальнее. Он решает составить список того, что могло быть значительно хуже.  
1\. Пауки. Комната, полная пауков.  
2\. "Неее", — думает он. Это ещё не предел. Комната, заполненная огромными пауками. Это было бы хуже.  
3\. Застрять в пробке с полным мочевым пузырем. И со сломанным кондиционером в машине. Ещё хуже.  
4\. Если бы сбылся кошмар, в котором он оказывался на сцене без одежды. Гораздо хуже.  
5\. Если бы гигантский паук напал на него, когда он очутился голым на сцене, и при этом ему бы невыносимо хотелось отлить. Вот это было ужаснее всего.

Тао возвращается в реальность, когда Чондэ отпихивает его со своего пути к дверям, и с воодушевлённым "Лиинь-нуна!" проскальзывает мимо. Тао переводит взгляд на зал, куда прошествовал Чондэ. Лиинь отвлекается от микрофона, прикрепленного к её юбке, ухмыляется, и, о боже, когда Тао так согрешил, что заслужил это?  
Да, присутствовать в клипе Лиинь — честь, конечно, он мегавзволнован сольной деятельностью и сейчас делает все, чтобы привлечь внимание к шоукейсу Лиинь... бла-бла-бла. А тем временем эти двое просто пялятся друг на друга и улыбаются, и Чондэ смеётся слишком громко, и Тао от них просто тошнит.  
— Хочешь, разогреем голосовые связки вместе? — голос Чондэ разносится по залу.   
"Нет, — мысленно отвечает Тао за Лиинь. — У меня аллергия на твои попытки откровенно ко мне подкатить, и мне жаль, что Тао приходится быть здесь третьим лишним".  
— Конечно! — с энтузиазмом отвечает Лиинь, ухмыляется и откидывает волосы с глаз. Она быстро касается руки Чондэ, и Тао буквально видит, как того распирает от гордости. — Вернёмся в мою гримерку.  
Тао на мгновение замирает. Ну и что это фигня значит?  
Чондэ и Лиинь испаряются в направлении её гримёрки, Тао ретируется в свою и разваливается на диване. Два часа до шоукейса можно отдохнуть. Он прикрывает глаза.  
Как далеко заходят люди в гримёрках? Если кого-нибудь интересует его мнение, то это, как минимум, негигиенично. Он надеется, что никто не заглянет в гримёрку, но, если они собираются продолжать, лучше бы им притормозить с обжиманиями. Это, правда, очень неловко, когда в комнате целуются два человека, а ты там третий лишний. Шансы Тао оказаться тем самым третьим лишним многократно возрастают, с тех пор как он оказался на этом треклятом шоукейсе.  
— Тао! — раздаётся откуда-то голос Чондэ. Тао пытается прикинуться спящим, но тут дверь с грохотом распахивается. Он буравит взглядом Чондэ, на губах которого широкая ухмылка, а на его лице неоновыми буквами прямо светится: "Я только что страстно целовался хахахаха".  
Даже если Чондэ замечает сердитый взгляд, то игнорирует его.  
— Идёшь на обед? — спрашивает он. — Ты же знаешь, у нас не так много времени.  
Внутри Тао тотчас вспыхивает война между отвращением к неловким ситуациям и пустым желудком. Его живот урчит. Тао закатывает глаза и поднимается, медленно следуя за Чондэ в столовую.  
— А ты чего такой счастливый? — немного подумав, задаёт вопрос Тао. Ну вот теперь он узнает правду.  
Чондэ ухмыляется.  
— Мы с Лиинь-нуной всё распланировали. В конце выступления мы будем держаться с ней за руки. Ха! Ты знаешь, что у нашей пары есть имя? Некоторые ужасно хотят, чтобы мы встречались.  
Тао мог бы уложить Чондэ одним приемом ушу, словно раненное животное. Безжалостно.  
— У всех наших пар есть имя, идиот, — последнее слово он шепчет на китайском, поэтому Чондэ не понимает его.  
— Да, но это друг с другом, — Чондэ смеётся. — Лиинь-нуна намного лучше всех вас. И сексуальнее. Ты видел её ноги? — он смотрит на Тао, подняв брови и глупо улыбаясь. Тао мрачно глядит в ответ.  
— Нет, — медленно выговаривает он. — Я профессионал. Я не пялюсь на своих коллег во время работы.  
— Ну, тогда ты многое теряешь, — отвечает Чондэ и начинает мурлыкать. Тао пропускает его вперёд и стоит, как вкопанный, пока не исчезает желание побиться головой о стену.  
Они собираются в большой комнате с длинными столами и достают запакованный обед. Выбирая еду, Тао целенаправленно избегает взгляда Чондэ, а затем занимает место в конце комнаты за пустым столом. И слишком поздно осознаёт, что так он выглядит одиноким. Чондэ и Лиинь по доброте душевной присаживаются за огромный одинокий стол рядом с Тао, широко улыбаясь. Тао вонзает палочки в коробку с лапшой и пытается раскрошить еду на более мелкие кусочки.  
— Привет, Тао, — спокойно здоровается Лиинь с улыбкой на лице. Тао переводит на неё подозрительный взгляд. — Ты впечатляюще выглядел на концерте. Я поверить не могла, что это ты. Ты был, только не пугайся, почти сексуален, — она хихикает на последнее слово. Тао ощущает покалывающее и тёплое чувство счастья, которое всегда возникает после комплиментов, но в этот раз его отравляет мысль, что Лиинь как-то им манипулирует.   
— Что? — переспрашивает Чондэ на корейском. — Ты только что назвала его сексуальным?  
Они улыбаются друг другу. Тао возвращается к лапше.  
— Не думаю, что Тао сексуален, — объявляет Чондэ. Тао может прямо сейчас встать и уйти, и никто этого не заметит.  
— Ну, а кого ты считаешь сексуальным? — спрашивает Лиинь. — Кая?  
Чондэ приходит в притворный ужас.  
— Он слишком юн для тебя!  
Вся лапша Тао теперь длиной с сантиметр, и он сожалеет о своих действиях, потому что её трудно подцепить, а он всё ещё голоден.  
— Мне нравятся парни помладше, — хихикает Лиинь.  
Тао сдаётся и прикладывается лбом к столу.  
— Ты в порядке? — немедленно реагирует Чондэ. — Ты ведь не заболел?  
"Да, я болен, — думает Тао. — Я болен, меня тошнит от вас двоих, и я хочу умереть".  
Лиинь уходит за тёплой водой, а Тао приходится выслушать от Чондэ целую лекцию о том, что надо заботиться о своём здоровье и побольше спать, вместо того чтобы клепать видео для Мейпай... бла-бла-бла. Лиинь возвращается со стаканом тёплой воды, и они вдвоём следят за тем, как Тао пьёт. Кажется, они считают Тао своим ребёнком. Он предпочел бы, чтобы они завели своего собственного и оставили его одного.

Кто-то зовёт их на последний саундчек, они поднимаются и направляются за кулисы. Лиинь на невероятно высоких каблуках, но Тао уверен, что шатается она специально. Чондэ делает вид, что волнуется за неё, и невзначай протягивает руку, на которую Лиинь случайно опирается. Но Тао знает. Она абсолютно уверенно держится на этих чёртовых каблуках.  
Начинается шоукейс, и Лиинь поёт. Чондэ вертится ужом, чем раздражает, и каждый раз, когда Лиинь прикрывает глаза, он лупит Тао по руке.  
— Я болен, — напоминает Тао.  
— Разве она не помогает тебе чувствовать себя лучше? — спрашивает Чондэ, пока голос Лиинь эхом прокатывается за кулисами.  
— Не особо, — отвечает Тао, но Чондэ продолжает аплодировать Лиинь, даже если она его не слышит.  
Чондэ поднимается на сцену, чтобы спеть. Тао наблюдает за выступлением, изнывая от желания помучить себя. Они поют очень хорошо, а затем берутся за руки. Чондэ-и-Лиинь, известные как ЧеньИнь, выглядят невероятно довольными. Тао хватает себя за горло, имитирует, что задыхается, и драматично дёргается — лишь бы сохранить рассудок.  
Спустя несколько минут Чондэ сходит со сцены.  
— Чувак, разве мир не прекрасен? — спрашивает он. Тао смотрит на него.  
— Как прекрасно жить! — Чондэ продолжает улыбаться от уха до уха, пока его не зовут обратно, и из-за кулис Тао видит, как лицо Лиинь тоже озаряется ярчайшей улыбкой. Вот отстой.  
Тао поднимается на сцену. Чондэ посматривает на Лиинь при каждом её движении. Тао — третий лишний. Он ненавидит свою жизнь. Он отвечает на вопросы и терпит перепевку чёртового "С Днем Рожденья тебя". Неужели они поют друг другу наедине? Тао пытается представить, как это происходит, и вовремя одёргивает себя, потому что понимает, куда могут завести подобные размышления. Его опять мутит, и он решает больше не задаваться никаким вопросами касательно этих двоих. Он — пустой сосуд, его ничего не волнует. И ничто не может вывести его из себя. Нет никакой неловкости. Он не третий лишний.  
Каким-то образом его роль во всём этом чёртовом шоукейсе достигает кульминации в тот момент, когда Лиинь танцует как сумасшедшая. Тао удивлен и решает, что никогда в жизни, ни за что на свете, даже не будет пытаться представлять, как эти двое ведут себя наедине.   
Они опять уходят за кулисы. Чондэ напевает Бейонсе.  
— Я сейчас пну тебя, — предупреждает Тао.  
Чондэ ухмыляется.  
— Честно говоря, не думаю, что даже почувствую это.  
Тао хватает ближайшую к нему вещь и бьёт себя ею по лбу. Так как этой вещью оказался микрофон, больно ему просто адски. Тао ненавидит свою жизнь.  
В конечном итоге, шоукейс Лиинь подходит к концу, и она спускается за кулисы, где они с Чондэ широко улыбаются друг другу и благодарят всех людей вокруг. Чондэ маячит рядом с ней и совершенно случайно касается её миллион раз. Тао находится позади них и невольно кривится от отвращения.  
Когда они все уже направляются обратно в отель, Лиинь останавливается и поворачивается к нему.  
— Спасибо за всё, Тао, — говорит она, мягко улыбаясь. Чондэ ухмыляется из-за её плеча. Тао моргает.  
— Я знаю, — продолжает она, — что для тебя это было немного неловко. И я ценю твою поддержку.   
А затем она подходит к нему и целует в щёку.  
Тао застывает. С плохой стороны, она совершенно точно манипулирует им. С хорошей — на его щеке чувствуется тепло. Опять с плохой стороны — он видит лукавый блеск в её глазах, поэтому понятно, что это точно манипуляция. Но если подумать о хорошей стороне, ему действительно нравится, когда его целуют, и вообще — жизнь прекрасна.  
Лиинь разворачивается на каблуках и поспешно удаляется (без каких-либо проблем, как подмечает Тао). Чондэ стоит перед ним, засунув руки в карманы, и дьявольски улыбается.  
— Да, она именно так влияет на людей, — говорит Чондэ. Он дёргает бровями (очень грубо, как подмечает Тао), затем разворачивается и выходит следом.  
Тао смотрит, как они уходят. Он делает глубокий вдох. Если повезёт, ему осталось быть третьим лишним всего лишь сутки. Он стонет и следует за ними. Несомненно, думает он, кто-то где-то в этом мире увидит всё это и пожалеет бедного Тао.

конец.  
бедный Тао.


End file.
